Family Matters
by i-cant-wait-forever
Summary: Alex and Ziva met each other while working with Mossad , but as always with those living the spy lifestyle, they never had a chance to become the close friends they both wanted to be. But now, Alex is in Washington and he approaches Ziva for help regarding SCORPIA. Will this be a blessing in disguise for the both of them, or the bringing of carnage to Ziva's new life?


"Hey, hot stuff." A suave voice called to Ziva from behind her computer. Sure enough, when she looked up from her screen, she was met with a grinning Tony who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ziva snorted in laughter, getting out of her chair and walking out of her cubicle. "That was scarring Tony," she said, leveling him a look over her shoulder. "If I need reconstructive surgery for that, I'll sue you." She walked to the far wall of the office, starting up a new pot at the coffee station.

Tony leaned back against her desk, practically purring. "Feisty. I like that."

McGee sighed from his seat across from Tony, face devoid of any emotion other than exhaustion. "Tony, this morning has done terrible things to me." He said, spinning his chair around to face Tony with unfocused eyes. "Don't add 'witness to verbal harassment' to the list."

"What?" asked Tony in an innocent voice. "I'm just showing my love for her. Nothing wrong with that."

McGee sighed again, rubbing his temples before speaking. "Continuing, unwanted catcalls count. Seriously man, why did they let you join NCIS?"

"Give it up," said Ziva, handing McGee a cup of coffee. "He's a lost cause."

The aforementioned lost cause perked up at the sight of Ziva, sliding off her desk and walking towards her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Aw, Ziva honey, is that coffee for me?" Tony reached towards her, trying to grab the remaining cup in her hand.

"Hell no." She spun around him, sliding gracefully into her chair, cup safely in her grasp. "You can go get your own coffee."

Tony stared at Ziva with his puppy eyes for several seconds before realizing that it was a futile effort. Instead, he walked up to her desk as casually as he could, quickly snatching her phone from on top of a stack of papers and prancing away gleefully. "I have your phone now! You have to make me coffee."

"Uh Ziva," started McGee when Ziva ignored Tony, instead choosing to cradle her warm coffee in her hands. "Shouldn't you get your phone back? You don't know what Tony might do with it…"

Ziva shrugged, putting down her coffee without drinking it and resuming her work. "It's password protected. The worst he could do is fail at hacking it, or spam photos of his pants."

"Or he could take your calls for you."

Ziva's head snapped up at McGee's words, staring in the direction his finger was pointing. There, Tony sat with his feet up on his desk, talking to whoever had called her on speakerphone. "Hello, this is the cellular device of Ms. Ziva David, how may she help?"

"Tony!" Ziva hissed out, springing out of her chair and running to his cubicle. "Give it back!" she whispered desperately, holding her hand out in front of her. She had given that phone's number to the four trustworthy people she had met while working with Mossad; three of whom were dead. The fourth, although alive, was as unlikely to contact her as the others, seeing he was stubborn beyond anyone she had ever met. The fact that he had reached out to her meant that something extremely, extremely bad had happened to him.

Tony, not understanding her panic, only held out her phone farther out of her grasp, raising the phone volume as the man spoke. "_Excuse me, but I must talk to Ziva. Could you please hand her the phone?_" the man spoke in a low, decidedly British voice, his prominent accent distracting Tony enough to allow Ziva to reach over and pluck her phone out of his grasp. She turned off the speakerphone, walking away from their cubicles and towards the windows as she spoke. "Yes, hi Alex, I'm here." She rushed her words out in one breath, her free hand pulling through her hair in her unrest.

"_Ziva? That you?_"

Ziva sighed in relief that he was still connected, that nothing had happened while she was fighting with Tony. "Yes, it's me. What's wrong Alex, why'd you call?"

A soft chuckle sounded from the other end of the line, instantly making her relax. "_Why? Am I not allowed to call my favourite Mossad agent from time to time? You were the one who told me to treat you like family._" He joked, poking fun at Ziva.

She laughed quietly in response. She hoped that he was cracking jokes in because he was well enough to, not to calm her down for what he would say next. But of course, she hoped wrong. A wet cough sounded from Alex's side, followed by several rounds of bullets fired at close range. Ziva bit down on her lip in an effort to stay quiet and avoid revealing Alex to whoever was trying to kill him.

"_Shit._" he spoke in a low whisper, barely audible from her end. "_Ziva, it's SCORPIA. I managed to get rid of the two who were following me, but I don't know if they are any others. I'll need you to track this call and get me out of here. I'm pretty well hidden, so when you get here, identify yourself, alright?_"

She let out the breath she had been holding, whispering back to the boy. "Alright. Alex, just stay on the line for a little while longer, I'll have McGee track you down." She muted the call as she walked over to Tony and McGee, both of whom were staring at her as if she had grown a new head. "What?"

McGee paused, unsure where to start. "Why do I need to track him down?" asked McGee hesitantly, giving up on even attempting to hide the fact that they had been eavesdropping.

"I'll explain that when I get back. For now, just track the call." She tied her hair into a ponytail as she spoke, keeping her phone pressed to her cheek with her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tony raised both hands in the international stop sign, staring at Ziva as if she was insane. "You're leaving without telling Gibbs? Who is this British hotshot?" His voice had a jealous tint to it, one that was not lost on any of the three huddled around Probie's computer.

Ziva didn't bother to look at him, instead unholstering her gun and making sure it was fully loaded and operational. "An old friend." she answered simply, avoided his worried glances.

"Seriously," continued Tony, brows creased in concern. "Gibbs is gonna kill you if you go."

"Found him," piped McGee, pointing at a blinking dot on the map on his screen. "He's in the alleyway behind Kerry's Bar."

Ziva nodded her thanks to McGee, grabbing her keys from her desk and opting to run down the stairs instead of waiting for the age old elevator. The most Gibbs will do is fire me." She called back. "If I don't go now, someone will actually die." She swung open the doors to the fire escape, disappearing down it in a flash.

With perfect timing, Gibbs walked over with a fresh coffee, staring oddly at the two men who were left flabbergasted. "Was that Ziva I just saw sprinting out of here?" he asked, watching as the doors to the stairs slowly swung shut.

"Uh…" Tony gaped like a fish, trying frantically to think of an excuse to save Ziva's hide.

"Family matters, sir." McGee cut in. "That's all she said before running off."

Gibbs, unimpressed with the obvious lie, stared at McGee and Tony. "Fine." He conceded, allowing the thin excuse to pass by him once. After all, Ziva was a good agent who rarely caused a fuss. "We'll have to get started without her. McGee, the new case please."

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of a fic I've had on my computer for a while...<strong>

**Anyone I think I should continue this?**


End file.
